


How I met your Father

by HardiganCaptain



Series: Side stories of Daddy Bronson. [2]
Category: Bronson (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear my friend is trying to kill me. There was a picture of Tom Hardy in prep of the Bronson film going about Tumblr and she just started freaking out about how it was young Charles Bronson and that's how he'd look when I met him in a club then started spamming me with the conversations we'd have. This is not my fault. None of it. Not a bit. Blame my Bronson dealer for once more side tracking me with my drug of choice</p><p>As to the Under Age warning. I'm placing me at 16 to his 19. Yes I am a work aholic and I hate the idea of vacations</p><p>Just don't look at me for a while I'm drowning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her first night out in weeks, her job leaving her exhausted on so many levels, and she couldn't seem to get the men who tried dancing with her to understand she wasn't interested. She hadn't wanted to go out in the first place, just find a dark corner in her room and die there during the first day of her vacation. But her friends had been thrilled she'd actually used her PTO to fund a week and a half off and planned the entire thing out for her.

It wasn't that she was against a bit of male company, but fuck all if she was going just jump right into that sort of thing. Especially when said males were all drunken idiots who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Smacking the hand that settled on her hip as the man moved up behind her, she slithered out of his reach to grab one of her friends to dance with, like that had been the plan all along. There was something bugging her, she couldn't place it with the shots she'd taken with her friends buzzing through her system, but it was making her shoulders tight and she hated it.

A dark pair of eyes caught her attention, the way they locked on her made her skin prickle and her mouth go dry. That would explain the tightness in her shoulders. She hated being stared at, and she felt a rush of annoyance go through her as she danced until her friends were between her and the eyes her mind couldn't quite seem to shake off. Blood rushing, head spinning, she laughed when one of her friends stumbled, dropping low to catch her, dragging her upright as the music continued to pound through her.

Feeling a hand cup her ass and squeeze, had her turning to glare at the man even as she moved away from him. Raising an eyebrow at him when he started to move towards her, she felt her mouth open in disbelief when he suddenly went flying into the crowd, grinning with satisfaction when she heard him yelp. The familiar eyes turned to look at her with concern even as his lips curled upwards.

"Why did you do that?" she yelled to be heard over the music, something low in her stomach tightening when he walked closer to her.

"You looked like you needed some help."

Mouth falling open, she scoffed, curling her lip into a slight sneer as she stepped back only to bump into someone behind her. He was massive, a few inches taller and his whole frame seemed to be nothing but solid muscle.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Want me to follow you home?"

Shaking her head as she blinked up at him, she gave a disbelieving laugh. She could tell he was serious, his gaze unwavering, body steady despite the crowd that seemed to toss her about as she tried to stand her ground. No way in hell was she showing this man where she lived, he could break down the wall after finding the door locked, and strangle her in her sleep with his little finger.

"I don't know you..." The words were slow, her body leaning towards his as she said them trying to make her point clear.

"Get to know me then."

She felt her heart stutter in her chest when he grinned, one of his front teeth was slightly off kilter and it made a charming boy contrast to the solid hulk of a body that supported it. Shaking her head again, she felt the hairs on the back of neck stand up when she realized the crowd had pushed her closer to him, the smell of sweat and cologne filling her nose.

"You just punched someone out..." It was a weak come back and she knew it, close enough to see the spark of humor in his eyes at how lame it sounded.

"Saw you smilin'."

Unable to deny that, she fought the grin that was threatening to spread across her face when he shoved a man away without breaking eye contact with her. Her cheeks flushed when his gaze dropped down to see her smile, her chin dropping slightly as she let out a self conscious chuckle about it.

"Now you're blushin'."

That only made it worse, the smile in his voice as he said it, made it hard to concentrate on keeping her balance. Staring up at him through her lashes she tried to think of something clever to throw back at him and came up blank. Something that never happened, if anything she never seemed to be able to stop herself from talking when she got nervous, and she was sure as hell something like that now. She jumped when his fingers skimmed along her jaw, stepping closer until a deep breath would have them touching. Her breath caught in her throat when he leaned down, biting on her lower lip when he didn't kiss her but instead brushed his scruffy cheek along hers.

"It's kinda cute."

TKO, was all she could think when he whispered it in her ear, her heart pounding louder in her ears than the music.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No but seriously. These conversations and what my brain does to them... asdjkflas, I need help

She felt ridiculous, gauging herself on a one to ten scale and hitting a solid fifteen, as she tugged at the hem of her shirt. The pile of clothing on her bed accepted the cast away shirt even as she dug around in her hamper trying to find something else. She was suddenly ridiculously glad that she'd decided to start getting ready early, though the original intent had been so she could sprawl on her bed and try not to think about anything at all for an hour or so before going to meet him.

He'd asked her to meet him in the park, or by the park, she still was kind of hazy on that fact. His voice had literally had her head spinning with the way it seemed to slide over her skin, like a phantom pair of hands and it had been hard to concentrate.

Nothing, she had absolutely nothing to wear and she laughed self deprecatingly as she started sorting through the things she'd already discarded. Her whole life she'd laughed her ass off at those girls on screen who spent hours sorting through their closets, whining about their hair, and now she wanted to go back in time and slap herself. Tugging on a long sleeved shirt, the collar stretched to its limit settling off her shoulders, she turned around to look herself over. It was her favorite, a soft material, faded black and it made the caramel complexion of her skin seem creamier. The fact it looked amazing hugging her chest before loosening slightly around her middle wasn't a factor. At all. Nope.

Adjusting the hem of it to settle on her thighs she thanked the stars that she didn't have the same problem choosing a pair of jeans. And the fact she only had the one pair of shoes, steel toe boots that reached half way up her calf. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she pulled her hair back from her face before letting it fall. The discovery of the hair straightener was right up there with recording music, or combustible engines, in her opinion. The thick mass was at least half tamed, waves of it falling over her shoulders and down to her lower back instead of the unruly mix of curls and waves it had been.

"Fuck!" Grabbing most of it she twisted it tightly then held it near the base of her neck before using a pony popper to hold it there. "Good enough."

The words were supposed to make her feel better about not having a single clue as to what to do with her hair but it wasn't working. Tugging the pony popper loose, she slid it on her wrist before making an attempt to tuck most of it behind her ears, scowling when it fell back to frame her face. With a low groan, her head fell back on her shoulders, stamping her foot, before diving towards her bed to try and find her wallet. Sunglasses on, MP3 player already blasting music from the headphones around her neck, she tucked a book into her back pocket and ran down the stairs only to slam into her father at the base of them.

"Hey, Da. I'm just going out."

"Where?"

"The park?" She hesitated when he raised an eyebrow at her, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek as she hugged him tightly around the neck. "Be back by seven, promise."

"Nine'll be fine."

"Really? Cool." A huff of air left her when his arms tightened around her ribs tight enough to chase the air out of her lungs. "Da, I can't breathe. Jesus..."

"You tell that boy I've got a gun with an unimaginable amount of bullets in it."

She went still, ignoring the ache in her ribs as she blinked slowly.

"I never said I was-" She trailed off when he let her go to level her with a look. "Alright there's a boy, but it's the park! There's a ton of people around and it's not like he's some jerk. He's really nice."

"Uh huh. Nine, or I'm going hunting."

"Alright, alright, I promise. No later than nine." Squeezing past him, she tucked an ear bud into her ear and grinned at him as she darted out the open the door. "Love you!"

_____________________

"Didn't think you'd show up."

There was that grin again, all boyish charm and no guile, her knees went a bit weak as tucked her hands into her pockets. Shrugging her shoulders, she shook her head to make the ear bud fall to land on the collar of her shirt.

"Had nothing better to do."

Going by the way he smirked, his head tilting to the side, she almost thought he'd been outside her window watching her panic as she got ready. Grinning, she tucked her hair behind her ear to give herself a moment to think, watching the way his shoulders shifted beneath the muscle shirt he wore that was already damp with sweat.

"Alright then, it won't be long then we can go eat somethin'."

Suddenly glad she brought the book, she settled down against a tree, skimming through the pages until she found where she left off. Not that she got farther than four words before glancing up to find herself staring as he grappled with a two other men and actually winning. Shifting to slide down, effectively sitting on her lower back, she crossed her ankles and tried to ignore the way her body felt like it was overheating just watching the muscles of his back shift. It didn't help every time he grabbed one of the men his upper arms flexed, or that the faded sweat pants he was wearing would pull tight against his thighs. Swallowing, she didn't even notice that the book had fallen out of her hands to land on her stomach.

"Why you gettin' all squirmy over there?"

Jumping, pulled out of the daydream she'd been having of what he looked like beneath his shirt, she stared up at him guiltily as he walked towards her. Her shoulders lifted in a shrug, eyes not quite meeting his as she held the book up.

"Um... No reason, I'm reading a book." The moment the words were out of her mouth she wanted to take them back. It was clear that the book was closed tight, her fingers tapping on the cover.

"Want me to take you home?"

She could hear the uncertainty in his voice, and she felt a stab of guilt over it. Shaking her head rapidly, she cursed when her hair caught on the tree bark, sitting up to pull away from it to find her nose almost nestling against his groin. Heat flooded her cheeks as she fell back again, eyes locked on the bulge before lifting her eyes slowly.

"No..." Coughing lightly to clear her throat, she ignored the slow grin that was spreading across his face. "I can watch you fight."

"Don't lie."

She watched as he dropped onto his haunches, the grin so broad his cheeks were dimpling, and she knew that he didn't just mean her assurance she could watch. This was all incredibly unfair, his hand landing just below her knee as he watched her, leaning closer as she banged her head against the trunk of the tree.

"Stop grinning at me like that, Charlie!"

"Maybe we should take a quick one in the back." Tossing his head towards the copse of oak trees behind her, hand sliding up along her thigh to grip her hip.

"No..." She almost choked on the air that refused to leave her lungs, his palm scalding against her skin even through the denim. "Go back to training. No! Stop touching me..."

"You really are one strange girlfriend."

His hand slowly traced back and forth along her thigh, fingers toying with her belt loop as his gaze dropped down to her mouth. Sucking her lower lip beneath her upper teeth, she scowled at him even as her heart started acting as though it had a race to win. They weren't dating, they'd hung out a few times, ran into each other on accident, or maybe not so accidental on her part, but they weren't dating. She jumped when his lips brushed her cheek, the hair on his face making her swallow back a squeal when it tickled.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Pushing at his shoulders when he nuzzled her neck, she almost bit through her lower lip when he sucked softly on the skin.

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

Cupping her hips with both hands, he pulled her closer, his chest making her shirt damp with the sweat that saturated his, lips brushing across hers before catching her lower lip in his teeth. Fingers gripping his shoulders, she tried to arch off the ground towards him when he deepened the kiss only to have his palms dig into her hips bones to keep her still.

"If I slip my fingers inside of you now, how wet do you think you'd be?"

The husky tone of his voice drew a soft mewling sound out of her as she gripped the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss, the short hair tickling her palms. Her eyes jerked wide when her mind translated what he'd said, staring up at him in shock even as he slowly grinned down at her.

"Charlie!"

"Girlfriend." Brushing her lips with his own again, he fell back to avoid the half hearted slap she aimed for his cheek. His laughter causing several heads to turn in their direction.

"Shut up." She muttered, burying her face behind her book to hide the scarlet stain of her cheeks, kicking out at him when he playfully tugged on her ankle before jogging back to where the other men were waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not in the cards but I couldn't resist...

Fingers dancing nervously in the air, her hand hovered over the phone before dropping to her side again. She couldn't do it, muttering curses she turned on her heel and started pacing, ranting and calling herself a coward as she ran her fingers through her hair. Her parents had finally, finally, done the normal adult thing and left her alone in the house. Alone as in no one else there, as in two bedrooms, one and a quarter bath, living room and kitchen, all completely empty.

It was driving her batty.

Her first thought had been to call Charlie, she'd been to his apartment twice but she'd never brought him home, common sense telling her that her father would probably find the gun and happily shoot him right in his smiling face. But now Da wasn't here, Mom either, and the house felt like it was trying to eat her to fill itself back up. Glaring at the phone, she stormed over to it, lifted the phone from the cradle and had his number half punched in before slamming it back down.

"Gods dammit!!" Letting out a soft screech of frustration she threw herself onto the couch face first, feet hanging over the arm of it, and gave serious consideration to smothering herself.

The sudden sharp ring of the telephone startled her, flipping sideways off the couch and catching her elbow on the coffee table. Bouncing as she gripped it and screamed the air blue, she scrambled to her feet to answer the call.

"Hullo?"

"Hey, pet. What're you up to?"

"Dying." She replied flatly, rubbing the sore spot as she held the phone to her shoulder with her cheek. "My house hates me."

"Oh? Why does your house hate you?"

That right there was why she liked him so much, even her dramatics he took seriously, not a hint of amusement to be found. Sighing she spun, before turning the other way to untangle herself from the cord.

"My parents went out on some romantic thing, and I'm here all by myself." Twisting the cord around her fingers, she chewed on the inside corner of her lower lip. "Charlie, I seriously think the house is trying to eat me or something. It's weird here all by myself."

"You want to come over here? I'll order somethin'."

"I can't just leave," she scowled at the whine she caught herself using, tugging the base of the phone along the table. "I mean, then the house is all undefended and my parents put it in my care, y'know? It's like leaving a dog all alone or something."

"Ah," she listened to static while he tried to untangle that bit of nonsense, feeling her lips curve slowly into a grin knowing the expression he'd have. "Want me to come over, then? My apartment's a big boy it can take care of itself for a while."

"Yes!"

"Alright, give me a minute to-" she heard something fall, and him muttering curses as he picked it up. "Where the hell do you live, pet? I ain't been to your house yet."

_________________________

She'd paced around the house like a mad thing, shifting an object here or there, while she fought against the urge to clean. Cleaning a house because someone was coming over was stupid. It was a house that people lived in, not one for magazine photos. Alright so maybe she'd tossed a jacket over the stain on the carpet where she'd spilled a large glass of wine and none of them had gotten around to calling the cleaners. And maybe, just maybe, she scoured the top of the stove with a brillo pad, and her nails where necessary, because the spaghetti splattered all over was just gross.

But she wasn't going to do any cleaning. Except she'd tossed all the coats she'd found around the house in the closet, and the dishes in the sink were starting to bug her...

The sharp report of a series of knocks on the door had her almost jumping out of her skin before tripping over a coat she'd forgotten in the entry way. Yanking the door open, her head tilted to the side as she stared up at the delivery man standing in the doorway.

"Hi?"

"You ordered the large meat lover's with pineapple and cheese bread, right?"

"No..." Brow furrowing she shook her head, inhaling deeply and feeling her stomach rumble. "But I will definitely take that off your hands."

"Is your boyfriend here, it was a guy that ordered it. Said his girl forgets to eat."

"...." Jaw shifting, her tongue skimming her lower molars with her lips held shut, she nodded her head slowly. "That's mine. He's not here yet but he should be soon."

"Oh, um," Shifting the containers uncomfortably in his hands he stared down the street. "I'd just give it to you but I can't without getting paid."

"We can just wait on the steps? When you get back tell them you couldn't find the house."

"Yeah sure." She grinned at him, the relief in his voice making her proud of the simple suggestion like she'd saved his life.

Ten minutes later, she caught sight of Charlie, jumping off the steps and running to leap on him, arms wrapping around his neck. Leaning back, he wrapped his arms around her waist as he hugged her tightly before lowering her to her feet.

"Happy to see me?"

"I'm starving." Grabbing his wrist, she stumbled when he didn't move, turning to look at him over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Starvin' for what?"

"Food, Charlie. The guy's been sitting on the porch putting up with my rambling for a long time waiting for you to show up. I wanna eat."

Finally giving in to the tugging on his wrist, he followed her back to the porch only to stop and stare at the man grinning up at her.

"How much?"

"Hmm? Oh." Looking down at the receipt he rambled off the order before saying the price, finally turning his attention to Charlie and freezing. "Oh..."

She looked between the two of them during the exchange, frowning when Charlie tossed his head in a silent command and the man slid past him warily.

"Bye Jimmy! Thanks for the company."

"Welcome." Flashing her a brief smile, he jogged to his car and took off before the door was fully closed.

"Charlie, you're fucking rude, y'know that?" Tugging open the box for the cheese bread and pulling one out. "Why'd you have to spook him like that, he was very nice."

"You fuckin' wh- D'you see how you're dressed?"

"What do you m-" She almost choked on the cheese bread, staring down at the too small tank top and flannel pajama bottoms that hung low on her hips. "Well I thought he was you when he knocked or I would have put on a coat or something."

"So you sat out there," he followed her inside, tossing the pizza onto the couch making her wince. "And just chatted with some man you don't know, half naked."

"Are you really going to lecture me over an accident?" Raising an eyebrow at him, she wiped her fingers off on her pajamas before reaching out to slide her hands over his shoulders. "We were just talking."

"Mhmm."

"Charlie..."

When he didn't answer, just stared down at her, she grinned cheekily and kissed him, soft quick pecks until he pulled her close and deepened the teasing brushes of lips, leaving her weak kneed. Arms tightening around his neck, she half sagged in his arms as a moan slid past her lips when his tongue flicked her lower lip. Kissing was good, really good, especially when the mustache on his upper lip tickled hers as she tried to remember to breathe. When he stopped, resting his forehead against hers, she grinned again passing her tongue along her lower lip, swallowing a giggle when he groaned.

"Better." Another quick peck and she squirmed out of his arms diving for the pizza box on the couch "Do you want a slice?"


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken her a while to peg a reason she liked Charlie. A lot. Like witing his name in fancy font on her leg while she sat in her room at night, kind of a lot. Like she had to hear his voice at least once a day, even if it was only hello, miserable if she didn't, kind of a lot.

Her mother was enchanted by it, the grin on her face made her mother glow as she watched her daughter wander around the house in some kind of blissful haze. Her father wasn't as grumbly as she'd assumed he'd be, though he reminded her constantly that his gun was still loaded in case Charlie ever slipped up. Neither of them had even met the him, hadn't taken the time to ask, knowing short of chaining her to the bed they couldn't stop her. Always home when they told her, and never overly flushed or skittish, they let it pass until she was ready to bring him around for inspection.

But it wasn't the way his voice made her warm all over, or the fact that when he hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe that she felt safe. No, it was the fact that when he came over the next time her parents left her alone, he let her pick the movies.

Sat through X-Men and Kate and Leopold with only the bare minimum grunts as she cooed over Hugh Jackman, sprawled across his lap as his hand stroked her stomach. Shook his head at how intently she watched Anthony Hopkins paint the screen blood as Hannibal, her head tucked under his chin as she curled up in his lap and trailed her fingers along his collar bone. Said nothing, though he lifted an eyebrow, when she put in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and lifted his arm to drape around her shoulders as she cuddled close, singing along with every song.

"I can't pick... Your turn!" Snatching the movies off the shelf, she straddled his lap and held up his choices as she bounced lightly on his thighs. "Bruce Willis being a bad ass against aliens or Russell Crowe being a bad ass against the snooty Romans?"

"Just pick one." His hands slammed down on her hips to hold her still, making her yelp as the words came out growled between his teeth. "And for fuck's sake stop bouncin'."

"Pick."

"Fine. Which one won't you be starin' at and purrin'?"

"Neither." She said with an unrepentant grin, laughing when he swatted his hip. "Just pick."

"Gladiator."

Leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, she squirmed out of his grip as his arms moved to slip around her waist. Hand landing low on his stomach, she used it to push herself off his lap, a teasing grin curled her lips. Once she had the movie in, she tossed the other one into the rewinder then used the coffee table as a step stool to hop onto his lap.

"Have you seen this one?"

"No."

"What the hell do you do with your free time?" She muttered, sliding off his lap to sprawl on the couch, her legs across his thighs.

"Draw."

"Yeah? What do you draw?"

"Stuff." Palms skimming along her shins, he gave her calves a quick squeeze before lifting the leg closest to him to turn and lay between them. Head resting on her stomach, he slid his arms to rest against her sides.

"Can I see them?"

"Maybe. Hush, the movie's starting."

Huffing softly, she squirmed feeling his stomach press against her with every breath, immediately regretting the action of letting her leg slide off the couch to make room. She inhaled sharply when he shifted, hips lifting slightly even as her cheeks burned when he flicked his eyes up to hers.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Staring at the screen she fought the urge to squirm under his speculative look. "Just watch the movie."

"You're blushin' again."

"Movie."

A low whine escaped her as he slid up her body,one hand gripping the arm of the couch, the other pinning her hips when her spine bowed with a sharp gasp. Brow furrowing, he stared down at her as she blinked slowly, her hands pressed to his chest as she slid away from him slightly.

"I'm too heavy?"

Shaking her head, she bit down on her lower lip when his thumb brushed back and forth over the skin above the waistband of her shorts. Her eyes fell half closed as his palm slid down to cup the back of her knee, lowering himself to kiss the bridge of her nose. Laughing when her hands caught his jaw and tried to tilt his head for a kiss, he pulled back.

"Movie."

"Charlie..."

"I picked this one, I want to watch it." Chuckling when her heel grazed his hip in an attempt at a kick, he moved her to rest against the arm of the couch before laying down and using her as a pillow.

"You son of a bitch! You can't just- Ow!" Rubbing her side where he'd pinched her she scowled down at him.

"Don't talk about my mum like that. She's a good woman."

".... She know about me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Unsure of how to continue, her fingertips skimmed along his buzzed scalp, letting out a noise of discontent when he forced his arms behind her, nuzzling her stomach with his cheek as he tried to get comfortable.

"You wanna meet her?"

"Think she'd like me? I mean, I've got manners and everything. Maybe I shouldn't talk though, I swear a lot... I think I use the word fuck at leas once every other sentence. Especially when I'm nervous. You don't think I'd have to wear a dress do you? I hate dresses, Charlie. I feel stupi-"

His mouth caught hers, tongue slipping inside to flick against hers before tugging on her lower lip as a low growl rumbled in his chest.

"Wear what you like, say what you like. I'm happy that's all that matters to her."

"Um..."

Grinning, he settled down again, nudging her arm with his elbow in a silent demand for her to resume petting.

"She wants you over for dinner tomorrow, anyways." He paused at the soft squeak of surprise she made, trailing his fingers along her lower back. "Your parents be home then?"

"No."

"I was goin' to say ask, but if they're not goin' to be home-"

"Not that. Charlie I can't!"

Her chest felt tight as her mind threw horrible scenario after horrible scenario in front of her mind's eye, her hands covering her face when her imagination offered up a visual of her getting told off for being a hussy.

"She's going to hate me..." She whispered horrified, head shaking back and forth, her hair sliding back and forth across her shoulders. "I'm not going. Tell her I'm sick."

"You fuckin' what?"

"When you got here I was all green around the edges and feverish. Like deathly ill. I am not going!"

Lifting his head to stare at her confused, his expression slowly melted into one of concern when she didn't drop her hands.

"Pet... What's wrong with you?"

"She's going to hate me, I just know it okay? It's like an eighth sense I never use, not til now. She's going to call me a hussy and kick me out of her house!"

"I ain't never heard my mother call no bird a hussy..." Letting out a breath slowly through his nose, he pushed himself off both her and the couch to turn off the TV and VCR. "Bed. Now. Maybe if you sleep this off-"

"Wh- No!" Crossing her arms under her chest, she glared at him as she settled into the couch cushions. "If I go to bed you have to leave. I don't want you to go."

"So you're parents will be home tomorrow?"

"No, they're gone for a couple of weeks."

Blinking slowly, she stared up at him confused until the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Eyes going wide, she felt her heart jack hammer in her chest as she swallowed audibly.

"I'd like to go to bed now. Please?"

He burst out laughing at the expression on her face, grabbing her hand to pull her off the couch and tight against him.

"I said bed as in sleep, get them stars out of your eyes."

"Yeah, okay."

"I told you we were gonna wait til you finished school, I meant it." Looking down at her he could tell she wasn't listening, her hands smoothing along his ribs to his back as she tilted her head to nuzzle his throat.

"Yeah, okay."


	5. Chapter 5

"Go to sleep, Destiny."

"I can't!"

She knew she was whining but she couldn't help it, his body was warm, firm, and in her bed. How the hell was she supposed to sleep with him right there and not do anything? Squirming again, she felt tingling between her legs as her ass ground back against the erection he was refusing to use. Her breath caught sharply in her throat, hissing between her teeth, when his fingers dug into her hip to make her still.

"Because you keep wigglin' your arse against my crotch. Stop it."

"You're the one that doesn't want to fuck me, what's a girl to do?"

"I want to wait, what's wrong with that?!" Pulling on her hip to roll her onto her back, he glared down at her.

Shrugging her shoulders, she turned to face him, hand sliding up his chest to cup the back of his neck as her mouth followed, nipping sharply over his pulse. She felt a shiver roll through him as she pressed closer, a soft sigh escaping her as her chest pressed against his. Why was he fighting her on this? His whole body was hot to the touch, her lips and teeth playing with the crook of his neck as she skimmed her hand down his torso, only to have him grab her wrist.

"Stop."

The tingling between her legs flared to a slow burn that made her whimper at the low growl that vibrated his chest, her legs tangling with his. Pressing kisses along his jaw, she caught his lower lip in her teeth and tugged, hips rolling as she ground herself against his thigh shamelessly. She felt like she couldn't breathe, her kiss turning sloppy as she panted against his lips, fingers digging into the muscle of his shoulder. Taking advantage of the loosening grip around her wrist, she slid her hand lower to palm him through his pants.

"You'll get in trouble."

"I don't mind."

He didn't seem to understand that was the whole point, fingers curling around it as best she could, she stroked slowly. Practically purring at the low groan she garnered as his hips thrust to press the length into her hand, she fought for air when he pinned her to the bed, mouth crashing against hers with an almost violent clash of lips and tongue.

"Hasn't your mother told you not to play around with boys that are bigger than you?"

Growling, he gripped her wrist and pulled her hand away, scooting backwards even as he shoved her away. Her lips curled into a smirk that faded into a jaw drop of disbelief as he rolled off the bed. Scrambling onto her hands and knees, she crawled to the edge of the bed to stand on her knees, hand reaching out to grab his shirt and hold tightly.

"No!" He couldn't seriously think of leaving, just like that.

"If we do this, I'm in charge."

She grinned up at him, relief filling her as her hands slid down to tug at his belt. He could be in charge, that was completely fine, she wasn't even sure she knew where to start. Pulling the belt loose, her fingers moved to the fastening of his slacks, letting out a low pleased hum.

"Whatever you say, Charlie."

"I'm serious," Grabbing her wrists, he frowned at the playful tilt of her lips. "I want to be the one-"

"To make me come?"

The words sent heat rushing through her, skimming her tongue along her lower lip at the thought. Just having his body pinning her to the couch had been enough to make her head spin. Pulling her wrists loose, she splayed her hands along his thighs, feeling the muscles shift beneath her palms, before gripping the fabric and tugging at them as she nipped his hip.

"No, to show you that I love you."

Panic filled her, tensing as she rolled her eyes up to meet his. He was serious, her body immediately initiating a flight response that had her moving away from him as he knelt on the edge of the bed. Love was a big word, serious, right up there with death and taxes. Breathing shallowly trying to choke it back, she grinned up at him and knew it wasn't as believable as she wished it could be.

"... Maybe we should wait."

"You scared?"

"No!"

No, she wasn't scared, she was fucking terrified. he hadn't said it in that joking way friends did, or because she'd done something cute. It was that forever kind of thing, and she could taste her pulse in her throat. Not even seventeen yet, her birthday two weeks away, and Charlie was smiling at her like offering that was the most normal thing in the world.

"Come closer then."

His hand was warm on her ankle, not pulling, just lightly tugging, and she felt herself scooting closer even as her brain screamed for her to stop. But all she could see were those dimples she loved kissing, the way his eyes were crinkling at the edges just like they had in the club when she'd made a lame excuse as she'd leaned closer. Her head tilted back when he lowered his to kiss her, her hands tangling in the sheets as her breath stopped.

What the hell did she know about forever? She didn't even know what she was going to college for after she graduated. But the vice like grip around her ribs wasn't something she was willing to give up anyways. The way the scarred knuckles caught in her hair as his fingers combed through it, was just as addicting as the way he tickled her neck with his mustache. She didn't know about forever, barely knew what she was going to do tomorrow, but hearing the way he muttered her name as he fell asleep with her tucked against his chest was the best thing in the world bar none.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is a terrible idea." She whispered, fingers frantically tucking her hair behind her ears. "She's going to hate me."

Ignoring the amused look he shot her, she tugged at the hem of her forest green shirt she wore before tugging at the sleeves. She still felt under dressed, not quite right. Her nails vanished with a silver just heavy enough her nails shimmered, denim jeans tucked into her boots.

"It's not too late for me to-" trailing off when the door opened she tangled her fingers with his as she smiled nervously. "Hullo Charlie's Mom."

"Eira, dear, call me Eira."

When she didn't say anything in reply, Charlie sighed and gave her fingers a quick squeeze, his thumb brushing over her knuckle.

"She's worried you're going to hate her." He laughed when she hissed at him before looking completely mortified.

"I'm sure I won't."

The warm smile only made her more anxious, returning it with a quirk of her own that betrayed how nervous she was. Following her into the house reluctantly, her jaw ached as she forced herself to swallow the stream of rambling she could feel building in her throat.

"Calm down, you look like you're goin' to sick." He murmured, leading her to the couch and sitting her down.

"I might be."

It took her an hour for her to swallow down her panic, answering everything with little more than monosyllabic exhales until Charlie got exasperated.

"She's not going to bite you if you go into detail." He growled after his mother had left the room to refill their glasses.

"I know that, I just-"

Going silent when his mother came back into the room, she shrugged before taking the glass with a murmured thank you.

"How'd you meet Michael, then?"

"Who?" Flicking her gaze to Charlie, she took in the sudden flush on his cheeks with confusion. "Your name's Michael? I thought-"

"Michael is the name I gave him, Charlie's an affectation he took for that nasty business he likes to do that he thinks I don't know about." Sniffing lightly, she lifted her glass to take a small sip as she stared at her. "Well?"

"He um, well there was a club, and some man was getting a bit handsy." Her lips twitched into a small smile at the memory, "He was a complete gentleman, honest."

"Of course he was, raised him properly, didn't I?"

An honest grin curled her lips then, a soft chuckle escaping her.

"Go on, what'd he do that caught your eye?"

"I-" glancing towards Charlie, she rolled her shoulders in a shrug. "I don't know really, he was just- Well I mean he-"

"I knocked a man across the room for putting his hand on her like he shouldn't."

"That's not why!" Smacking his stomach with the back of her hand, she glared at him. "He was sweet and honest, though at first I was a bit, y'know, worried a bit. He's huge."

"What were you worried about?"

"Well you looked like someone who'd be a terrible idea to take home, like you'd pick a fight with my Da just to prove you could." Ignoring the surprised look he sent her, she felt her cheeks warm when she remembered that his mother was still listening. "I know he's not like that, but just looking at him, he looks like the type, y'know?"

At the soft hum of agreement, she quickly lifted her glass to take another sip, feeling Charlie shift on the couch beside her. Patting his thigh, she grinned at the amused glance his mother sent his way.

"I told you, Michael, you look like nothing but trouble. I'm surprised she even gave you the time of day. Honestly son, you could tidy up a bit."

"What? No, why would you say something like that? I like the way he looks, it suits him, why should he-" her mouth snapped shut, her eyes dropping to the glass she held cupped between her hands.

"Careful Mum, she takes no prisoners when you prick her temper. Should see what she did to the man who thought he could try to step in on our outting. I'm pretty sure he's still crying."

"Nothing wrong with a bit of loyalty."

Dinner was delicious, though when asked later she wouldn't have been able to tell you what exactly it was. She and Eira spent most of the meal, chatting amicably, her earlier nervousness gone as she rambled story after story barely pausing to take a bite as she waited for a response. It was only after she'd yawned for the third time that Charlie's mother asked if she wanted to stay in the guest room.

"Michael's told me your parents aren't home." She explained as both she and Charlie watched her slowly begin to stack her dishes and then reach for Charlie's. "Don't like being alone to rattle around the house, he said."

"Oh, no, no, no I'll be fine. I'm just used to a bit of noise, that's all. I'll turn on a movie or something to fall asleep to."

They fought over the dishes, Eira assuring her that it was fine, her arguing that cooks didn't clean. Charlie watched with amusement until she turned to him for help and he choked on his last swallow, coughing into his hand.

"Charlie, tell her."

"You're looney if you think I'm gonna-" he blinked at the dark look she sent him, muttering into his glass as he shifted on his chair. 

"Michael stop muttering, it's impolite."

"Oi! Mum, knock off, I don't need it from both-"

"Charlie, be nice. That's your Mom!"

Setting his glass down on the table, he exhaled slowly and pushed away from the table to stand. His chin lifted slowly as he look down at them both, his arms crossing over his chest with his lips twisting lightly into a scowl.

"And what's that?" She dead panned, looking him over as she raised an eyebrow. "I'm not scared of you Charlie, that look isn't going to do much good."

There was more hovering on the tip of her tongue, settled just behind her teeth, but the sound of running water caught her attention and she let out a sound of annoyance as she turned to see Eira rinsing dishes in the sink.

"No, wh- Stop that. Cooks don't clean!"

"Unless they're mothers, in which case slave labor is reestablished."

"Well, fuck that. Once a kid doesn't drop dishes, it's their turn to do the dishes. Besides, that wasn't a quick me-" she paused mid word, her throat closing as her brain caught up with her mouth.

"No it wasn't, dear, but I am glad that you enjoyed it."

Nodding silently, she felt her mouth open only to close again, reaching out to take the dish from her hands and slowly crowding into her space until she moved away from the sink and stared. Charlie cleared his throat, and she ignored him, looking around the sinks edge before finding something to wipe them clean with.

"Did you really just force your way into doing dishes?'" She jumped when his voice was so close to her ear a few minutes later, turning her head slightly to glance up at him before looking back down at the pan she was trying to get clean.

"Maybe."

"In her house, her own kitchen with her dishes in it, and you just shouldered her out of the way to force her to stop doin' dishes?"

"... Sort of?" Lips curling slowly into a self conscious grin, she shrugged her shoulders. "Probably."

"There's no gettin' rid of you now, she in there hummin' all pleasant and sayin' what a sweetheart you are."

"She is not."

"She is." Kissing her temple, he grinned. "And you thought she was going to hate you. She should, after you bullied her out of her own kitchen like that."

"Shut up and dry."


	7. Chapter 7

There are unpleasant wake ups and then there are horrible, gut churning, 'Please let me die now' wake ups.

Unpleasant is waking up expecting a sunny day and it's a bit nippy, overcast, with the possibility of a drizzle. Waking up to find your blankets somehow managed to fly across the room instead of hanging off your bed. Rolling over to grab the book you went to bed reading, and having to hang over the side to pull it out from beneath the night stand.

The other? Well the best example is waking to someone clearing their throat, wrapped in the arms of someone who's not supposed to be there. Recognizing who the sound belongs to in the same instance that the parentally uninvited slides their hand beneath your shirt to tuck just below your breast.

"Downstairs, five minutes."

The look in his eyes when she blinked slowly at him did not bode well. She recognized the tightness in his jaw, theway his eyes darkened, and knew that if she wasn't down in two it wouldn't end well at all. Watching him leave, she grabbed Charlie's wrist and flung it off her, scrambling off the bed only to have her legs tangle in her blankets to fall to the floor with a solid thud.

"What are you doin'? It's early."

"My parents are home." She hissed, yanking her shirt down and eyeing the small bruise on her throat with a groan.

"Oh."

Any other time, watching him stretch, the way the muscles shifted beneath his shirt, would have been riveting. At this moment, all she wanted to do was kick him to make him move faster.

"Charlie! Get the fuck up!"

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah, just need a minute, pet."

"Well when my Da comes up to skin you alive, remember you could have had your feet under you."

She gave him a dirty look, before stalking out of her room and down the stairs, hesitating as she leaned over the barrister to peer into the kitchen. Mom at least didn't look too upset, the low murmur of her voice mixing with the dark growl of her father's. Shit.

"Hey Mom." Pressing a kiss against her cheek, she glanced warily at her father before sitting down beside her mother. "You guys are home early."

"Is that Charlie?"

"Yeah." Oh, so no to the pleasantries then, he must be furious.

"What's a strange man doing in my house?"

"Sleeping." The moment she said it, her mother let out a soft snort of amusement as she lifted the cup in her hand to hide her smile. "We didn't do anything."

"His hand was under your shirt." The chill in his voice had her chin lifting, crossing her arms over her stomach as she leaned back in the chair. "Kid, this ain't alright. How could you invite him over to my house without letting me meet him first?"

"Well I did ask you to come to the library with me, you were supposed to meet him at the cafe."

"Does he work there?"

"No."

When she didn't elaborate her father's jaw clenched, his body mirroring hers subconsciously, fingers tapping against his forearm.

"So what does he do, then? Or doesn't he have a job?"

"More or less."

His eyes narrowed at her, mouth opening only to close when there was a sound of footsteps on the stairs. Watching Charlie walk down the stairs, hands still tugging his shirt down over his torso only to come to a stop just outside the kitchen.

"Hullo."

"Morning, Charlie. This is my Mom and my Da."

"Morning, Charlie." There was a soft thud, her mother's foot connecting with her father's shin beneath the table to produce a grumbled greeting. "Been staying here long?"

"No, ma'am. Off and on the past week or so when she wasn't feelin' comfortable on her own."

"That's sweet."

She rolled her eyes at the way her mother sighed, the soft curl of her lips. Though she did have to admit it was better than the way her father was glaring daggers at her, his teeth grinding hard enough she could hear it.

"So... Is there coffee?" she finally asked when the silence grated on her nerves, the moment her mother got into the kitchen in the morning she always started a pot. Well, almost always.

"Not yet, I-"

"She's still in school, you know that don't you. Hasn't even graduated, and you're sniffing around?" He interrupted, his hand slamming down on the table top as he finally turned to look at Charlie full on. "What's she going to do when you get her pregnant and she can't go to college?"

"Da... Seriously? We haven't done anything that could get me pregnant, I don't even know if I want to go to college. Just stop, okay?"

"No. There's been a strange man in my home, in my daughter's bed, half naked with his hand under her shirt."

"Half dressed, would be a better way to look at it." She chirped, sliding off her chair to grab a mug and tugging the tea from by the stove. 

"Being half dressed would mean that he'd been fully naked to begin with, which is not an option I'd like to be thinking about right now."

"... Fair enough, half naked it is then." Mixing the tea, she handed the mug to Charlie before mixing her own coffee and creamer.

"When did he get his own stash of tea, in my house?"

"Um, I think it was after I met him in the park? I knew he liked tea so I grabbed some at the store one day in case he came over."

"Stop it, both of you, quit baiting each other."

But they didn't, not through two pots of coffee, pancakes, and her mother's medication. By the time her mother had cleared the dishes away, it was clear she was fed up with both of them.

"Out."

For a moment her father looked pleased, smiling at Charlie's blank face until he noticed she was pushing her daughter out of the kitchen as she motioned to Charlie as well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded, his coffee cup spilling as he surged to his feet. "She's grounded! Do you hear me, grounded!"

"You of all people should know, that the only way to keep her grounded is to chain her down now that she has Charlie."

"Then I will."

"Good fucking luck with that." She muttered, grabbing a pancake and strutting out of the room and out the front door with Charlie's wrist tightly gripped in her grasp. "Be back later Mom!"

He followed her silently for a while before pulling her to a stop, eyeing her as she slowly finished the pancake without looking at him. Letting out an annoyed sound, when she started to try and walk again, yanking her back.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Really? Please tell me I'm just missing your sarcasm." Pulling her wrist loose from his grip, she stared up at him, a sneer curling her lips. "Tell me how it wasn't 'that bad'."

"I didn't get shot."

He watched as emotions flitted across her face before she slowly smiled, a low chuckle in her throat before it turned into a full throated laugh.

"Fair enough, you didn't get shot."

"And he didn't throw the hot pan at my head while making breakfast."

"Could you imagine if he did though? You'd be covered in batter and scrambled egges, not to mention grease..." It was hard to understand her around her laughter, but he grinned none the less, the laughter better than the way her skin had grown colder.

"Think I'd survive going back some other day for a proper greeting?"

"Yeah, ... Well maybe." She paused, her nose wrinkling. "Very possibly."

"Fantastic..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things I do with these convos... askldjf I AM NOT SORRY

Her father never did get around to shooting Charlie, even when he found the two of them curled up on the couch, her face buried into his chest as her fingers clung to his shirt. 

Didn't shoot him when he walked in on her settled between his legs as she did her homework. Well, her homework in her lap with her head twisted and making soft sounds in her throat as they kissed. That one had been a close call.

So she wasn't too surprised that Charlie survived asking her parents to stay with him at his mother's house, shoving him towards the couch the moment they got there, and sprawled on top of him while they watched a movie. Her eyes hadn't wanted to stay open, falling shut as she cuddled down between his bulk and the back of the couch.

There was something nagging at her though, even in her sleep and it was driving her crazy. Even with his breathing in her ear, the steady rise and fall of his chest under her cheek, she'd never felt safer. So why, why was her stomach all in knots making it hard to eat anything at all?

When morning came around she groped for the remote, turning on the TV and hitting play on whatever VHS it was that they left in the night before.and hazily stared at the screen until something they said had her head lifting as her gaze sharpened. Why the hell had they gone to bed watching Forrest Gump? Reaching out to turn it off until she was ready to actually get up she glared at the screen

~They was trying to grab you

Rude, very rude, she groused to herself as she felt Charlie wrap an arm around her waist as he rolled onto his back. Fingers splaying over his chest to try and silently warn him not to roll again, she glanced at the screen again and felt her throat close up tightly at the look on Forrest's face as he watched Jenny leave, again. What the fuck was it even doing on this part? Did Charlie just turn it off before sleeping instead of letting it play through.

Muttering beneath her breath she hit stop and rewound it, her skin crawling, she slowly squirmed off of him and headed to the movie case. She was up now, might as well find something to watch. The moment Forrest was done rewinding she just grabbed one at random and went to pop it into the VCR before looking at the case, Armageddon. Which for the most part would have been just fine if her mother had remembered to rewind it after watching it, Ben Affleck and Liv Tyler all cozied up in the back end of a rocket. 

Seriously?! She almost broke the button trying to stop the film, that crawling on her skin getting worse as she guiltily looked back and Charlie wondering if she'd woken him up. No, but looking at him made those funny squirmings her stomach did even worse, gnawing lightly on the outside of her thumb. Her mother had joked about her finding the love of her life early like she did, ha ha ha. 

That's not what this was, she wasn't going to fall in love with anyone. Ever. Not happening, falling in love made you blind to so many things you lost track. No she wasn't going to- Shit. She hadn't even realized that she'd stopped breathing until she felt his hand running down the length of her calf and it made her gasp. Shaking him off, she shook her head when he muttered a good morning, again when he asked if she was alright.

"Leave it." She growled out between clenched teeth. 

"Destiny..."

"I'm fucking serious, leave it." 

She wasn't ready for his hand to cup her wrist, trying to pull her to face him, jerking her arm loose. When he made another grab for her, she hit him, her fingers curled into a fist and hitting him in the stomach as she tried to escape. Another when he pulled her close, this one a slam down of her fist on his shoulder as she struggled.

"Stop hitting me." He hissed, lifting his head when a wild right hook made it's way to his jaw. Blinking surprised as he let out a soft grunt when she punched him right over the heart before grabbing her wrists. "I said stop it!"

"Let go of my wrists, Charlie." She felt like she couldn't breathe, the tight grip on her wrists making her heart flutter in panic. Trapped, that's what love was it was a trap. Her birth mother and her side of the family had taught her that before her father had taken her home.

"You goin' to stop hittin' me?"

"No." She couldn't if her life depended on it, fight or flight, and since there was no running well...

"What's wrong with you?"

Looking up at at him she could see the concern and confusion in his eyes. Eerily enough the look was so much like the one Forrest had given Jenny that she felt the panic get worse.

"No."

"That's not an answer." There was a hint of anger beneath the concern now but there was something else too, something that if she let herself she could fall into...

"No..."

"Destiny?"

"NO!" Tugging futilely at the grip on his wrist, she was tempted to bite him, the idea short lived when he let go of her wrists to wrap his arms around her. "Don't..."

She didn't care if she woke her parents, though she wasn't sure if she'd be relieved when her father saw the panic in her eyes and kicked Charlie out, or if she'd fight for him to stay. It took her brain a moment to remember where she was, taking in the photo graphs that lined the shelves. Turning her gaze back on him, she felt her cheeks flush at the sight of their pants tucked into the couch and his vest wrinkled with a few holes that hand't been there before.

Right, they'd, well they hadn't done that, he was still being stubborn, but she'd managed to talk him into getting very close before he'd draped his arms across her back to make her go still. So close, she'd almost had her own underwear off after he'd lost his, letting her explore for quite a while before waving the proverbial flag.

"You won't even let me hold you?" Glancing up at him, she shrugged, feeling the hesitancy as his palms passed over her sides before wrapping around her and slowly pulling her close. "That's better... What's wrong?"

"I love you." She wasn't even sure that he'd heard her, the words whispered against his chest as she rested her forehead against his collarbone.

"That's bad?" The reply was slow, the words measured as his hand slowly rubbed along her back.

"Yeah."

"I love you too." Feeling the grin as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, she fought the urge to start swinging again.

"No.

"Yes I do, now let's get back to bed before my Mum comes home." 

There was so much humor in his voice it took every ounce of will power not to bite down deeply into the muscle of his chest. He thought it was a laugh riot, she could tell, his arms tightening around her before letting go and and brushing his lips along her forehead.

"I hate you."

"Come on, I'll make you feel better."

A hint of suggestion in his tone had her narrowing her eyes at him, noticing out of her peripheral that he was half hard. Wasn't that a normal thing for guys or- She couldn't really think, but she snatched her pants off the couch all the same.

"Keep your dick in your pants, Bronson, or I'll chop it off."

She was amusing him, the prickly defense making him grin as he dug around in the couch trying to find his briefs. Following her to his room, pants and belt in hand, he reached out with the other to pull her close and slowly trail kisses down the side of her neck.

"It's already out."

Heat rose up her throat to stain her cheeks, twisting out of his grasp to crawl onto his bed and curl up on her side. She stiffened when he joined her before pressing back against him, tangling her fingers with his and pulling his hand up to cuddle it. There was an insistent prodding that had her squirming before she went still at the light tap he gave her chest bone with his fingertips. She could still feel his amusement, squirming more until her shirt rode up in the back to press against his bare skin. Given an option she'd have stripped too, probably, a very solid maybe, but he was holing her to that no sex til she graduated thing.

"It was a metaphor." She muttered, moving her leg back to tangle with his, most of her earlier panic gone. She felt his smile when he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, and the quiet hum of agreement as he worked his way along her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. As a forewarnin' thing.

"Stop... Fighting... Me."

Graduated, and her first thought hadn't been about college, or going out to drink with her friends. No, her very first thought was that she could finally, FINALLY, get her own vehicle. Which may or may not be directly tied into the fact she'd planned an a large vehicle with room in the back for her things. That may or may not be moving to a small flat her mom had helped her pick out, and her father had taken an instant dislike to.

And Charlie, she'd skipped all the celebrations, ignored the calls of her friends, to make her way over to him and all but tackle him to the ground when she hugged him. When they got back to the house, she dragged him up the her room and slammed the door shut. She wasn't sure where their shirts had landed, pretty sure she broke a nail on his belt, but she didn't try to jump him right away, mostly she just enjoyed the feel of skin on skin as he stared down at her bewildered.

It hadn't taken him long to catch up, his mouth bruising hers as he lifted her, pressing her against the door as he ground against her. She was glad her parents weren't home, things falling from the dresser when he stumbled back and fell against it. Her whole body went still when he pinned her to the bed, heaving upwards to roll him and straddle his hips.

"Destiny-" She cut him off with another kiss, her hips grinding down on his as a low sound came out of her throat at the feel of him gliding along her.

"I want to be on top, just..." Hesitating when she felt the head slip between her lips, she froze as she stared at him. She wanted this, she knew she did, but now that she could finally have it. "Relax."

"The fu-" His hands settled on her hips, angling them properly as she slowly continued to grind. "Fine."

She'd read about it so she figured how hard could it be, insert a into slot b and voila. But the farther he slipped in the more she felt uncomfortable, her thighs aching as she tried to figure out how to lower herself on his shaft and slide down at the same time. The moment he's seated though she went still, muscles she hadn't known she had are protesting. 

"Aren't you goin' to move?" His voice was strained, his hands sliding along her sides and back as he shifted restlessly beneath her. "Destiny?"

Swallowing, she tried to roll her hips like she had been, but the fullness, the way it stretched sent shivers up her spine and racing back down again as she stared at him confused. Felt good, yeah, heard that, but no one had mentioned how everything seemed to tingle and burn and-

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Brow furrowed, he took in a breath and let it out slowly, groaning as he lifted his hips impatiently before going still again. "Does it hurt?"

"I- I can't..."

"Fuckin' hell, you wanted to be on top, now you don't know?"

Frowning at him, she sat back, her fingers trailing over his stomach as she tried to figure out how to handle the shock of all the new sensations. His eyes slid over her, hands sliding up to cup her breasts which sent a whole new thrill through her like it hadn't before. Why was this so freaking hard?

"Are you blushing?"

"No." She probably was, not that she'd be able to tell with the heat that seemed to skim along her skin and make her blood burn.

"Then move, I can't stay inside of you forever."

"I can't..." 

"Why not?" His hands stilled on her thighs, feeling the tremble in them and blinked up at her slowly. The smile on her lips explained better than she felt like doing, a steady throb making her restless though she wasn't entirely sure what for. "Oh..."

She slapped his chest with the flat of his hand when he laughed, letting out a sharp sound of surprise when he rolled them again and lightly pushed at her knees. Her hands slid up to cup the back of his neck to pull him down. Kissing she knew, kissing she understood, that throb between her legs could wait but then he pulled his hips back and slowly slid them forward. Her eyes opened wide, breaking the kiss to stare at him as he did it again and a low whine escaped at her as she tried to move away.

"Come here, just open your legs a bit more." He grinned when she whined again, her nails digging into her shoulders as he began to thrust faster watching her face. "You okay now?"

"Mhmm."

Her mouth fell open in surprise, her hands shoving at his shoulders before he slowed again. Body giving an odd twitch, her hips lifted and ground against his her eyes locked on his going impossibly wider as she cursed through her shock. Laughing, he leaned down to kiss her, a hand sliding up her stomach to cup her breast and knead the softly.

"I'll take it slow, alright?" 

When she nodded, her eyes unfocused as she tried to figure out what the hell just happened. Didn't realize that she'd said it out loud until Charlie laughed again, reaching down between them the brush his thumb against her clit and made her startle enough her hips tilted and he missed on his next stroke. She liked the way his thumbs dug into her hips to hold her still, slamming into her and bringing her screaming as her nails tore through the skin of his back as her teeth sank into his shoulder.

She frowned when she couldn't move her legs afterwards, a dull throb slowly ebbing through her as he pulled her tight against him, nuzzling her ear. The grumbled complaints were only half heard, her fingers trailing along arm until he nipped her shoulder in a bid for quiet. A few hours later she woke up, facing him with her face nestled against his throat. Grinning, she nipped the pulse that had been beating against the tip of her nose, her hand skimming over his torso to palm him slowly.

At first she thought he wasn't going to wake up, enjoying the way the pliant flesh hardened and slid along her palm. The low groan, his hand moving to cup her thigh and pull her closer, the tip sliding against her clit making her whimper as her hips rolled. Shallow thrusts had her clinging to his upper arm, the other hand moving to cup his neck when he kissed her. All that foreplay was nice, months of it was fun, but this was so much better.


	10. Chapter 10

A month and a half later she still didn't regret the obvious idiocy of dragging Charlie to her room as much as she felt stupid for not locking the door. Her father still wasn't speaking to her, absolutely livid. Oddly enough, he'd had no problem talking to Charlie when he'd helped her move things to her new place. That had made her angry like his blow up and frigid silence hadn't. And she was still wondering if that was the point behind it.

"They said well done, not burnt."

She jumped, looking down at the steak that was putting off an unhealthy amount of smoke, cursing as she flipped it to get a look at te damage. Her friend Cory laughed at the face she made before she snatched it off the flat top and threw it towards the back.

"Shut up."

"You sure you're alright?" The teasing tone was gone, replaced instead with a hint of concern as if he wasn't sure she wouldn't hit him.

"Yeah."

Grabbing a new steak from the fridge she tossed a fresh one on after adding a bit of butter and spices to the hot metal. She shouldered him out of the way to grab the potatoes she'd diced and tossed them on as well.

"Uh huh." He eyed her for a moment before grabbing the new order from the server. "Charlie's on the phone, by the way."

"Busy."

"I can-"

"I'm busy!" The snarled reply didn't do her any good when he only shoved the phone towards her. "Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Ignoring the snort of disbelief behind her, she reached out for the season salt from the shelf and sprinkled the potatoes with it before covering them.

"Right..."

"What is it?" She knew it came out more irritable than she meant it to when she heard the low annoyed sound he made in the back of his throat.

"You're busy, it can wait."

The flash of guilt that ran through her and it just made her angrier. Fumbling with her thoughts she tried to rein it in, not her greatest skill set to begin with, she scowled at the food she was preparing.

"It's fine, really. What is it?"

"I've got a fight tonight."

"Oh." The sudden shift from angry to upset left her dizzy, her lower lip catching beneath her teeth. "So no to meeting at the club then?"

"Yeah, you can still go if you want."

Snorting, she shifted the phone to her other shoulder as she flipped the steak. It wouldn't be so bad, she had a couple of her friends that would be more than happy to meet her there, had even asked her to go out in the first place, and she'd shameless begged until Charlie agreed to join.

"Or you could come watch?"

"Seriously?"

That piqued her interest, blinking slowly as she checked the potatoes. The last fight he'd had, had been at a strip club of all places, so he'd told her not to come. The argument that it had technically been below it hadn't shifted his stance at all, and she couldn't help grinning and bouncing lightly on her feet in anticipation. She almost dropped the phone when Cory poked her, mouthing what and then poking her again when she tried to wave him off.

"Can I bring Cory?"

"Who?"

Rolling her eyes, she separated a chunk of potato from the rest and check it. Done, grabbing the steak and sliding it onto a place, she surrounded it with the potatoes and handed it out.

"Cory. You know, big, adorable, blue eyes. The two of you almost broke my dresser moving it up the stairs?"

She laughed when Cory batted his eyes at her before flexing, her reaction hammed as she pretended to swoon.

"Think he's good lookin' then?"

"Well, yeah." The answer, coupled with a shrug, came quickly before she actually hear the tone that went with the words. "He's like a little brother, Charlie. I didn't mean it like that!"

"I don't remember him bein' all that little. Ain't he about my size?"

"Bigger!" She almost lost the phone, startled when Cory leaned close to speak into the speaker. swatting him away with a grin, she shook her head.

"He's a brat, is what he is." She choked on the squeal she almost made when he poked her ribs, glancing at him to see the pout on his face. "An oversized three year old who costs more than he's worth to feed."

"If you want to, you can."

"Charlie?" She shoved Cory away with a frown, turning away from him even though that didn't give her any more privacy. "Hey, don't do that. He really is just a little brother to me, I wouldn't ask to bring some guy I was mooning over. Not that there is one, well there is but he's already going to be there. Because that's you and-"

"Just stop." Cory whispered, shaking his head rapidly at her. "Seriously that is a hole you're just digging down into."

"Listen to your little brother, pet. Bring him if you like."

"You're not going to beat him up are you? Cause that would put me in a really awkward position, okay?" She pointed to the food he'd left unattended, narrowing her eyes at him until he finally gave in. "I mean it, Charlie. You can't just beat him up because you got mixed up."

"I'm not goin' to hit your baby brother, calm down."

"Promise?"

"Are you goin' to come or ain't you?" There was a hint of amusement beneath the annoyed tone, and she hadn't realized there'd been a clenched fist in her chest until it eased. 

"I will, definitely." Tugging on Cory's sleeve, she jerked her head towards where there supervisor was working on paper work. "I'll get Cory to talk to our boss right now, yeah? Be there as soon as we can."

"Hey!"

"What, Charlie?"

"If it came down to a fight between me and him, who would you back?" The question shouldn't have surprised her but it did, letting out a low suffering sigh as she grabbed the new order.

"You, but then I'd make you miserable."

"As long as it's me you're backin' I don't care."

"You would, I'm a vindictive bastard when you get me upset."

"I know."


	11. Chapter 11

The building itself was hard to place, probably a barn, maybe. Charlie on the other hand was easily spotted and she worked through the crowd as she dragged Cory behind her. She'd seen him, a few times, not in a real fight, but just watching him swing twice and knock an man on his back was enough to make her catch her breath.

“You going to be okay?” 

“Hmm? What?” Smiling when she caught Charlie's eye, she made a move towards him only to stop when he turned away from her.

“I'm not going to have to pin you down when that other guy hits him, am I?”

“It's a fight Cory, I know what happens during a fight.”

Ignoring his scoff, she scowled at Charlie's back before jumping when Paul's fingers caught her elbow. She didn't have a clear reason for disliking the man, Charlie loved him to bits, but something about him rubbed her wrong. Lips twitching as she fought a sneer, she pulled her arm away and instinctively moved between Cory and Paul's interested gaze.

“And who is this?”

“Mine.” She snapped, feeling Cory's amusement against her back.

“Cory Car-”

“What do you want, Paul?”

“Just to say hello.” Lifting his cigarette, he took a slow drag, eyes narrowing speculatively behind his tinted lenses. “One of Charles' cousins?”

“No, he's mine.”

“Must be from your mother's side.”

It didn't take much for Paul to become distracted, the other man they'd chosen for the fight eyeing Charlie with murder in his eyes. Narrowing her gaze on him, she wrapped herself around Cory's arm and tried using his presence to ground herself before she did something stupid. Something like kicking the moving mountain between the legs, then breaking his nose, kind of stupid. She really didn't like the way he was staring at Charlie, like it wasn't a fight it was something more serious than that.

“I can't feel my hand.”

“What?”

“Chill, I'm sure Charlie knows what he's-”

The rest of the placation was lost as the crowd roared, Charlie's head snapping to the side even as he struck out blindly and caught the man behind the ear as he turned back to face him. Her nails dug into Cory's upper arm, a low sound in her chest when the man continued to pound on Charlie, forcing him back. 

“Can you fucking stop!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Her grip didn't loosen, her eyes locked, lips curling when she saw the opening and watched as Charlie took it. “Give him hell, darlin'! Make sure Hades won't recognize him!”

She wasn't sure what happened, watching the dark skinned man slowly bow beneath Charlie's relentless blows, but suddenly Charlie went still with a soft wheeze that made her heart jump in her throat. A glimmer of something caught her eye as the man's hand went towards Charlie's throat, the fist hitting hard enough she would have sworn she saw his spine ripple along the back of his neck. Snarling curses, she suddenly went still, Charlie's blood arcing out of his mouth as the man used a right hook that made Cory wince to send Charlie reeling.

“That mother fucker.”

“What?”

“Do you know why it's called bare knuckle boxing?” 

Dropping Cory's arm, she moved through the crowd, the look in her eyes killing any protests along the way. Cory caught up with her as she made the edge of the crowd, her whole body still except for her fingers which were dancing on the air as she stared at Charlie's opponent intently. Her skin was cool to the touch, her breath coming out as a low hiss before turning to look for Paul.

“What is your problem?”

“It's called bare knuckle because your fucking knuckles are supposed to be bare.” When Cory just stared at her blank faced, she let out a disgusted noise and used him for balance against the crowd to stand on her tip toes. “That bastard is wearing knuckle dusters.”

Paul was easy to find, the slim man carried himself through the crowd like a snake, her ungenerous mind supplied. Pulling him close, she pointed at the man who had backed Charlie into a corner and was swinging his arms to slam them into Charlie's ribs.

“That fucking twat is wearing knuckle dusters, correct it.”

“Look, love, I am not going in there to get killed.” There was a sharp edge to his tone, one that rankled her even as she kept her expression clear. “If you want to risk it, by all means, go on.”

Her mouth opened only to snap shut, turning on her heel and heading for the car, leaving the two men to stare after her curiously. It wasn't until she returned with an aluminum bat that either of them began to consider her a threat. 

“You can't just-”

“Move.”

“Oy, a pair of knuckledusters isn't that bad, a few weeks ago a man hid blades between his knuckles!”

When Charlie his knees, coughing up blood, her eyes narrowed and both men scowled at her. The crowds' attention shifted, staring curiously at the girl whose whole body seem to emanate cold as she glared at the two men.

“What's she got a bat for?”

“Somethin' 'bout knuckledusters...”

“That's cheatin' ain't it? Or is that allowed?”

Listening to the murmur of the crowd, she took in a slow breath before pushing past Cory when he was distracted, to swing the bat and catch Charlie's opponent on the jaw. The loud ringing that split the air brought all conversations to a halt, the shouting trickling to little more than a murmur before stopping completely.

“It is not allowed.” She huffed, shrugging off Cory's hand and shooing him over to Charlie. “Get up. I said, get the fuck up!”

“What the hell is she doin'?”

Charlie's words were slurred, but there was no disguising the irritation in his voice, or that the look he was drilling into her back was anything remotely friendly. Leaning down, she tugged off the man's knuckledusters and slid them onto her own hand, holding her hand out as she straightened to look them over. The sudden down punch to the man's back caught everyone by surprise, the shift from still to swing instantaneous.

“Stop!” Cory's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her away even as she aimed another for right over his kidneys.”Are you crazy?”

“Put her down! I want to see what she's goin' to do when he gets up.”

Sneering at the crowd, Cory dragged her away even as she squirmed trying to get out of his grip. Charlie followed them a moment later, after a word with Paul, his expression dark as he walked with a hitch in his step. He didn't say a word as they climbed in the car, watching her curl against the door and stare down at the knuckledusters still on her hand.

It wasn't until they were back at her apartment, medical supplies littering the make shift coffee table as she sat perched on his knees to doctor his face, that he even looked at her longer than a few seconds. Staring up at her around the curve of her hand and wrist, he finally grabbed her, his fingers tightening to bruising grip.

“Don't ever do that again.”

“He was cheating.”

“I don't care.” Voice low, he gave her a rough shake when she tried unsuccessfully to pull loose. “There ain't no reason for you to ever get in the middle of a fight. Never again, you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“Next time I'll take him out from the sidelines.” Her tone was nonchalant, a slight wincing around her eyes when his grip tightened further.

“What? You just said-”

“That I heard you, because I did. But if you think I'm going to let some asshole use knuckledusters to try and win a fight you're off your rocker.”

“It happens, not like it's a-” He glared at her when she dumped rubbing alcohol over onto the scrape on his shoulder.

“If it happens, then I happen. You're mine and I won't have it.”

“Yours...”

“Yeah, like, fuck.” Yanking her hand loose, she continued wiping the blood from his face before going still again. “If you want to fight, fine, I actually really like watching you fight. But if you think I'm going to stand by and watch someone break rules because they can't beat you fairly you've got another thing coming.”

“Des, you can't just-”

“Can.”

“No, really, if you keep interferin' I won't be able to get fights.” He watched her stew on that, the scowl on her face slowly slipping away. “I can take a few knocks, I ain't no pillow biter.”

“I don't like it.”

“I know but it don't matter.”

“Oh?”

He realized a moment too late he'd spoken wrong, watching her slide off his lap and slam the bedroom door behind her. Dwight Yoakam blared from the speakers a moment later, but he tried knocking on it anyways.

“Don't be like this, turn that racket off and come out.”

“I'll take down the door!”

“Goddammit, you can't just lock yourself in and not talk about this. Open the fuckin' door!”

“At least change the CD?”

“DID YOU JUST PUT THE SONG ON REPEAT?!”


	12. Chapter 12

They still weren't talking. Three weeks, four brawls, and an interesting conversation with her boss later, she was still livid. Sure she was able to keep a smile on her face when she was out and about, able to tell jokes to the customers who looked a bit down and out, but she was still so furious with him she almost couldn't see straight.

'It don't matter.'

Between that and the resulting fight when he'd taken down the door, just like he'd threatened to, she felt miserable with it. Couples fought, she got that, there was no way in hell with her temper and his own they weren't going to butt heads, but still. Shuffling the orders she completed, she slowly stacked them in a circle, turning each receipt slightly so they made a fan.

He'd even broken her Dwight Yoakam CD, yanked it out of the stereo and snapped it when she'd refused to turn it down so they could talk. Tossed the broken pieces into her lap, and roared at her as she stared up at him boiling just beneath her snapping point. Neither of them had been expecting her hands shoving at his shoulders as she stood up, or the way she kept shoving until they'd reached the door and she'd kicked him out. Fuming as she slid down against the door and listened to him screaming at her in the hallway.

Eyes flicking towards the small wrapped gift she was sure was a replacement for the CD he broke, she rolled over on her bed and twisted herself up in the blanket. To hell with him, if he couldn't understand why she was furious, then she wasn't going to talk to him until he did. Even as she mentally swore this, again, she reached out to grab her phone and dialed his number, again, and listened to the pulsing tone before hearing a light click.

“Hullo?” Blinking, she stared at her wall squirming to bury herself deeper into the covers, listening to him breathe for a moment as he waited for a response. “Destiny, I swear if this is you I'm coming over after my fight tonight and we're going to talk.”

Hanging up, she let the phone fall off the edge of her bed and dragged what she could of the blanket over her head. She missed him, angry as she was she couldn't escape that, her whole body hurt with missing him. And she did have to give him that he'd shown up two weeks after the fight, at her job, to try and talk to her, to give her the CD. She hadn't said anything, just stared up at him until Cory'd been ready to kill her for being such a brat when he was making an attempt.

A light knocking at her door woke her up, the soft buzzing sound in her ears finally registering as her door and not the swarm of bees her dream had changed the noise into. Staring at the clock, trying to get her eyes to focus, she finally realized that it was one o'clock in the morning and let out a groan. Blanket falling off the end of the bed when she kicked at it, she rolled off the bed to hit her hands and knees before pushing herself to stand and moving to answer the door.

“Oh my gods...” Her body went still as she stared at him, half his face swollen and bloody, the other pale as paper. “Charlie, what the hell?!”

“Told you I'd come over.” He slurred, his body listing before coming to rest against the door jamb, split lip bleeding when he smiled. “Didn't think about caller ID, did you? Been callin' all week and not sayin' a word, but I knew it was you.”

“You're a fucking mess! Wait, did you walk here?!”

“I got my license revoked, you know that.” Leaning in closer, she could taste the sweat and blood on his skin, saw that his pupils were pinpricks from pain. “I missed you, pet. Couldn't sleep cause I kept dreamin' 'bout you.”

Catching him when he lurched forward, she almost fell beneath his weight, stumbling for balance before staggering back towards the couch and tumbling onto it with his weight pressing her into the cushions. Hands sliding along his back, she felt him shudder, heard him swallow thickly to try and suppress the groan in his throat. Her whole body was filled with relief, even as her mind was in the middle of a freak out. His scent was in her nose, not the stale one from the shirt he'd left behind, every scar on his back was felt beneath the thin undershirt that was soaked with sweat. Even a mess he was perfect to her, every new imperfection carefully explored with her fingertips.

“You still mad?”

She wasn't, not now that he was there, the press of his body against hers, and that'd been why she'd been avoiding him like the plague. Anger she understood, she'd been angry most of her life for one reason or another, but what he made here feel left her confused. Clinically she knew it was what being in love was like. She loved Cory, he made her feel protective and weak all at once, but Charlie was so much worse than that. She didn't feel strong around Charlie, when it was just the two of them. She felt like a kitten who couldn't figure out how to walk, or a spider desperate to spin and having the wind tear away the branches where she was working.

“I love you.”

Going still beneath him, she felt chills run over her skin when he nuzzled her throat, the scrape of unshaved cheek against her as his arms slid beneath her. Her legs straddled his hips when he slid between her legs to lay on top of her and kiss her cheek.

“Charlie,” Plucking at his shirt, she let out a soft noise when his blood slick cheek passed over hers before pressing his lips against hers hard enough she could feel her teeth break skin. “Charlie, please, you're getting my couch all bloody.”

“I missed you.”

“I know, I missed you too. But I need you to shower or something because my couch is starting to look like a crime scene.” Fingers digging into his back when he tightened his grip around her, she shivered as his lips skimmed her cheek.

“Shower with me.”

The husky tone, even with the words slurred, sent heat pooling between her legs as she tightened her grip on his hips. Nodding, she swallowed the soft needy sound that almost escaped her when his body pressed against hers as he tried to lever himself up onto his hands and knees, stumbling off the couch and towards the bathroom. When he pulled his shirt over his head, her mouth fell half open as she stared at the bruises that painted the pale skin.

“Holy shit.”

“What?” Glancing at her over his shoulder as he worked on his pants, she winced seeing the almost mark free half of his face, knowing the other side was almost monstrous.

“Nothing.”

Pulling the over sized tee over her head, she slipped past him and into the bathroom to turn on the water. Rough fingertips slid over her waist, hot chest pressing against her back as a scruffed jaw line slid over her shoulder. It made her knees weak, his arms tight around her waist as he kissed the side of her face. She could feel every bruise on his skin, the dark patches hotter than the rest of him as he nuzzled the side of her neck.

“Charlie, we need to get into the shower.” Her voice was pleading, breath hitching when he lightly nipped at the pulse beating frantically beneath her skin. “We can cuddle after or something, but you're a mess.”

“Okay, pet.. We'll shower.” 


	13. Chapter 13

He crowded her into the shower and she felt him flinch beneath the hot spray before relaxing slightly. “You always forget to turn on the cold water, fuckin' hell...”  
“It's on, I just like it hot.”  
“Yeah?” She could feel his smirk as his lips pressed against her shoulder.  
Eyes rolling, she squirmed out of his hold to turn and face him, lifting her hands to lightly cup his face. His right eye was swollen almost shut, a cut on his eyebrow still sending a trickle of blood down the side of his face. A mess had been the nice way of putting it, with his shirt off she could see the mass of bruises his torso had become, the dark fingerprints that lined his throat. Tilting his head back, she watched him grimace as the water ran into the cuts, brushing at the blood that wasn't rinsing away.  
She pressed against him when his arms loosely wrapped her waist, feeling the muscles in his arms quiver when he moved to tighten them. Even knowing that his body was one big ache, that breathing was most likely painful, she still deepened the brush of lips into a kiss. His mouth tasted sweet, and a bit like pennies too, her hands carefully moving up his chest to wrap her arms around his shoulders. When he winced she moved to pull back, grinning into the kiss when he followed, his breath hitching as the movement pulled a tender muscle tight.  
“You okay?” Brushing her lips along the bruises that covered the right side of his face, she grinned when his hand slid up her back to tangle in her hair, eyes falling shut as the scent of him filled her nose..   
“Three fuckin' weeks.” A stab of guilt ran through her, the elation at having his body so close to hers dimming slightly. “I'd rather you hit me then stop talkin' to me.”  
“I'm not going to hit you Charlie, it just takes me a while to calm down is all.”  
“Three weeks is an awful long time for a fit.”  
As her mouth opened to argue, a low whine escaped her instead as he pulled her head back by the hand in her hair, his lips passing over her pulse. The feel of him hard between her legs as he lifted her made her eyes fly open, hands gripping his shoulders, nails digging in when they almost slipped on the slick skin. Impatient, she rolled her hips, catching the small lilt of his lips as the tips of his fingers dug into her thighs.  
“What're you going to do when you really upset me,” Fingers cradling the back of his head, she nuzzled his throat before sighing when he thrust into her. “And I refuse to talk to you for months.”  
“I'd beat a reaction out of you is what I'd do.” The words were mumbled against her collar bone, his lips skimming along her skin to bite at the curve of her breast.  
“You wouldn't da-”  
Her sentence cut off as his hips pulled back to thrust forward hard enough that her toiletry tumbled off the ledge to the shower floor. Scrambling for purchase, her nails raked his upper back, breath catching in her throat when he sucked a nipple into his mouth and toyed with it with his teeth. The back of her head hit the wall, legs wrapping around his waist, soft sounds catching in her throat as he relentlessly moved his hips at a slow pace that wasn't enough. Whining in frustration, she almost sent them both to the floor when she tried to quicken the pace, teeth baring into his shoulder.  
Half muttered curses in her ear made her feel a bit better, grinning smugly before the curl of her lips slipped away as her mouth fell open. He was right, three weeks was a really long time, the now brutal thrusts were making her ache even as she reveled in them. Letting him set the pace, she concentrated on kissing every inch of injured skin, her teeth sinking into the uninjured to leave her own mark. She hadn't even realized that the water had gone cold until she felt him shivering, her hands moving through the water that was sluicing along his back made her fingers curl with it.  
Catching his lips with her own, she worried at his lower lip until he growled at her and came, one hand slamming against the wall as he tried to brace himself. They still almost fell, the cap from her shampoo bottle opening and slicking the floor. Fingers digging into her shoulders, heedless of the bruises her nails sank into, she leaned against the wall when he put her back on her feet. She was more than happy to get out of the now frigid shower, but his hand slid down the wall, over her shoulder to palm her breast.  
“You didn't-”  
“What?” Her voice was husky, scrambling to pull him closer even as her jaw chattered.  
Silent, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around her. His lips were hot against her skin, his mustache tickling as he moved them down her jaw, towel chaffing along her to warm her. When he pressed against her again she gasped, he felt like ice, fingers probing even as his thumb slowly rubbed circles on her clit. It didn't take much, the contrast of his lips and skin sending shivers through her as she clamped around his fingers. The smug lilt of his lips had her nipping his chin even as she hummed softly, her hands lifting to trail her fingers along the nape of his neck to his shoulders and up to his jaw.  
“Who was it?”  
“Hmm?” Catching her wrist he kissed her palm, his good eye blinking slowly as he tried to focus. “Who was who?”  
“The guy that did this. Who was he?”  
“Don't.”   
“I'm just curious.” Eyes still half hazed, she stared at him a moment before draping the damp towel around his shoulders. “I'm not allowed to be curious.”  
“We just made up, don't do that.”  
“I'm not doing anything.”  
With a snort in his direction, she wrung out her hair before stepping out of the shower. Rushing into her room, she dove into her bed and buried herself beneath the covers, cocooning herself and smiling when Charlie tried to tug one of the blankets loose. She wasn't prepared for how hard he was going to yank, almost sending her to the floor to pull one side loose and slip beneath. Chilled skin hit her back and she arched away only to have him drag her back.  
“Stop squirmin' and warm me up.”  
“You're a human popsicle! Use your own blanket!”  
“You've wrapped yourself in all three, didn't even leave the one you use as a pillow.” His arm slid around her waist, holding her tight against him as he nuzzled into the damp heat at the nape of her neck.  
“For the love of- Charlie!”  
“Hush pet, I'm fuckin' exhausted.”  
“And half frozen, you fucker, get off me!” Even as she snarled at him to move away, she cuddled closer, shivering when his hand slid over her ribs to cup her breast. “Fuck! Your hand is even worse!”  
“My head's splittin', stop screechin'. Please.”  
Blinking incredulously out into the dim lit room, her mouth opened to smart off before snapping closed. Shouldn't she just be happy that he was close to her, half frozen or not? It was his cold legs tangling with hers that decided it, squirming out of his grasp and out from beneath a blanket. To hell with hurt feelings, or making up, or any of that guff, she just bit her own tongue because his cold skin was making her teeth chatter.  
“What are you doin'?”  
“You can have the quilt, for fuck's sake Charlie you're half frozen!” Shoving it at him, she pushed at his shoulder to roll him before pressing up against his back. “And you're freezing me in my own place. Fuckin' rude...”  
“Maybe if you turned on the heatin'...”  
“No. I'll borrow you something to wear until we get your clothes clean.”  
“It won't fit and you know it, what would be the point?” His head half turned, and she could feel his amusement tempered irritation. “Just slip beneath the quilt with me?”  
“Nope, no way.”  
“Des...”  
“You- Warm up first.”  
Her eyes widened when he yanked her blankets off and threw them off the bed, rolling to lay on top of her as he adjusted the quilt to cover them both. It was the sudden shock of his cold skin pressed against her that caught her breath, feeling his arms wrap around her. Teeth grazing his shoulder, she tried shoving at him even as he started nuzzling her neck.  
“Charlie quit it! You're still cold.”  
“Warmin' up already can't you tell.” His cold nose brushed her cheek, but the fingers that brushed the wet curls from her temple were warmer than they had been. “Don't you ever stop talkin' to me again, you hear me pet?”  
“If you never use me like a human hot water bottle again, I think I can promise that.”  
“But you make such a good one, I feel warm all over.”  
“There's a difference between warm and hard, darlin'.” Her tone was dry, but her arms slid around his shoulders to hold him closer. “Aren't you tired, Charlie?”  
“Charlie?”  
There was a soft grunt in her ear, and she felt him shift before the muscles in his back fully relaxed, his hands resting half curled above her shoulders from where he'd slid his arms beneath her.   
“You did not just almost freeze me out of my own bed and then fall asleep.”  
Disbelief filling her from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair, she angled her head to look down at him and the way his mouth hung half open. Unsure of whether to hit him or enjoy how adorable he looked, she slid her fingers along his skin until she could lightly play the tips over the bruises on his face. He winced, but nothing more, before shifting to nuzzle against her collarbone with a light sound of contentment. She felt chills all over her skin, goosebumps rising, as she wrapped her self around him like a living teddy bear.  
“Love you.”   
The words were muttered against her jaw, his face burying into the crook of her neck to press his nose against the hair that was bunched near her shoulder. She felt like a stuffed animal, wrapped tight in his arms as he rolled to sprawl on his back and taking her with him. Straddling his waist, she settled as comfortably on his she could with the way he was holding her, one of her legs pinned beneath his hip. It almost wasn't worth the effort, he was moving again curling on his side and taking her with him, twisting her body to suit his own curling into the fetal position.   
Letting out a soft noise of frustration, she shoved at him until she at least was able to lay comfortably though it was still hard to breathe around the constriction of his arms. It hurt but it was a good kind of hurt, her lips curling as she cuddled closer.


End file.
